Through The Eys of An Android
by KitSparrow
Summary: The four androids, Juunana, Juuhachi, Juroku, and Cell tell their thoughts on the events leading up to Cell's completion. Please review!


Through The Eyes of An Android  
  
Juunanagou:  
  
Cell stood right in front of me, flaunting his power so arrogantly. I knew he wanted me and Juuhachi to just submit and let him absorb us, it made me sick in a way. Well, too bad sucker, I'm not gonna let ya'! I was too cocky, too proud, too arrogant. That's what got me killed. I was sure that I'd win and that would be that. I would certainly come our victorious, I always did.  
  
It bugged me when Juuroku tried to stop Cell on his own. That's my job! I'm the most powerful! But even then, I knew that wasn't entirely true. Still... I couldn't help but smirk a little when Juuroku fell, half his face blasted away. It was too perfect! Here I was, completely in my element, Cell right there, ready to be brought down and destroyed. I could show my sister and the elder Jinzonenegen that I was truly the strongest. I could do it! I would fight him and I would win. I could almost taste the victory as I ran my tongue over my sharp canines.  
  
The fight began shortly there after. I can't remember the exact details, but I do remember that he struck first. I, unwittingly still certain of my eventual win, fell directly into the fray and willingly let him beat on me just to make my victory all the more sweet. I had high visions of myself standing victorious over the crumpled and broken body of Cell while Juuhachi and Juuroku cheered me on. And then, as almost an after thought, we would go and kill Son Goku... The world would be ours for the taking! I was so high on those thoughts, I never noticed the change of pace between myself and Cell.  
  
Suddenly I was no longer letting him beat me. I no longer had control. He must have hit me too hard or something. I don't know how it happened, but soon I had to fight to simply breath. How had I let it get this far? I should have beaten him by now! Before I even knew what was happening, I could sense that vile green creature standing behind me, knew that his tail was poised above my head, ready to absorb me. I turned slightly, to see the thing that would be my death, but somehow the dread fear didn't seem to register until the funnle-like tail had already wrapped around me. I felt sick at the cold, slimy touch and tried to struggle, to keep it from happening, to... No! I can't end this way! No... no... Who will protect Juuhachi?... No... I hate this dark...  
  
  
Juuhachigou:  
  
When Cell finally absorbed Juunana, I felt as though my world was being ripped apart. My brother... my twin... I'd known him my entire life, what little of it I could remember, and then suddenly he wasn't there. It seemed strangely unnatural, although I suppose that's pretty stupid coming from me, an android creation of Dr. Gero. I hated Gero, even though, as Juunana had said, he gave us life. I hated Cell more because he killed my brother and had plans to kill me. He had badly hurt Juuroku... did Juuroku count as my brother as well? I suppose he did... Well then, Cell had killed my favorite brother, had almost killed the other, and now he threatened to kill me. I hated him more than I hated anyone else.  
  
Especially when he used Juunana against me. Using my brother's voice, his image, to convince me to join with him. I wanted to believe that was my brother talking, I really did, and I almost gave in to that, almost let Cell kill me too, almost let myself leave Juuroku alone... whether either of us wanted to admit, he needed help, possibly even someone to protect him until he got that help... But when that image of my brother told me that this was Gero's master plan, that we should follow it, I knew that wasn't my brother speaking. Thank Kami for small things like that, eh?  
  
Cell didn't seem to realize his mistake. He had underestimated my brother even after... Juunana would never, never say that about Gero! But wait... if Cell could use Juunana like that, did that mean there was a possibility that he was still alive in there? Was Cell forcing him to do that? Oh, how I wanted to kill Cell right then... but if I did, would I kill or avenge Juunana? Could I even kill Cell, where Juunana, Juuroku, and Piccolo had failed? Perhaps, I was just mad enough, so perhaps...  
  
I was ready to kill Cell then, possibly die in the process, but maybe I could take him with me. I think it was Juuroku who stopped me, but either way, Tienshenhan, a man I suppose should be considered on of our enemies intervened, hitting Cell with a terrific blast of energy. It seemed like it was strong enough to kill that monster, but no... he came back. I suppose I should be grateful to Tien, without him Juuroku and I would certainly have died... still, I think it would have felt good to kill that creature on my own... needless to say, Juuroku and I escaped, but not for long...  
  
  
Jurokugou:  
  
It is amazing how delicate a life may be, no matter how strong it actually is. Juunanagou is proof enough of that. He was quite strong, although incredibly foolhardy. He thought he was strong enough to face Cell and win; I knew he wasn't, I was barely strong enough to do that. Still, he did manage to hold his own for a long time, that is certainly commendable.  
  
And Juuhachi as well. When she realized her brother was gone, it took little time for the shock to wear away. She was obviously more than willing to kill the fiend that had thus destroyed her brother. She had spirit, no doubt, but again, she wasn't strong enough to defeat Cell. Even with the time Tienshenhan bought us, we still had little chance. I was grateful to her for her concern about me, though I did my best not to show it, knowing full well that I would only slow her down. But she took me with her anyway, and for that I was grateful.  
  
The island we found was small, but it would serve our purpose for the time being. The animal life was certainly very friendly, and I am quite sure that although she pretended to be disgusted by the creatures, Juuhachi was just as enchanted by them as I. Of course, Cell, Trunks, and Vegeta scared them away and with their disappearance, any pity she may have had for them went too. And then that bald little monk, Kuririn. It's funny, I'm sure he had been training a long time under the idea that Juuhachi, Juunana, and I were evil, and yet here he was almost proclaiming undying love to Juuhachi.  
  
Of course, Cell never gave him the chance to say the words he searched for, and soon, Juuhachi too was gone and the monster completed... I wonder at all this and how it came to pass... Wonder how the deaths of my brother and sister may have been prevented...  
  
  
Cell:  
My completion. The moment I had been waiting so long for! Ah but victory is sweet, and soon I shall be the death of this world. I will win where others have failed: Piccolo Daimao, Raditsu, Vegeta and Nappa, Freeza... Only I was the superior being! Soon, little Earth, soon you will die... Not even your precious Saiya-Jins will stop me. No, to kill Vegeta and his spawn who I have killed before... I can't help but smile at the prospect of so much death and destruction at my hands.  
  
END  
  
so? whatcha think? please review!  
-Sparrow, ^)_^ 


End file.
